


Undisclosed Desires

by Etwas_Schlau



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Minor Character(s), Multi, Polyamory, Sexual Tension, Teacher-Student Relationship, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threesome - F/M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etwas_Schlau/pseuds/Etwas_Schlau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie Leonhardt is nothing special. She keeps to herself and works a low wage night shift job to pay for her college tuition. However, her devilishly handsome history teacher, Mr. Braun, is determined to make her simple life a living hell. </p><p>To make matters worse, a charming new exchange student by the name of Bertolt Hoover just so happens to be her new roommate for the semester.</p><p>Between the two of them, there's no way Annie's making it out of senior year alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eins

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** I do not own Attack on Titan. All rights to the anime, manga, and its characters belong to Hajime Isayama.  
>  **Disclaimer:** The following story is a work of fiction. I in no way condone sexual harassment or non-consensual sexual actions. Always be safe and get consent from your partner.
> 
> I'm not sure what this is. honestly, this is more of a practice story than anything else. I'm just trying to work on my plot progression and character development. if it turns out to be good, that's great. if not, don't be too surprised lmao

_“Leonhart,” comes his deep, earthy timbre. She freezes in place, her peers rushing past her. She's tempted to ignore him and walk away, to merge with the crowd and get to next period, but as she shoots a glare over her shoulder, those twinkling amber eyes silently convince her to stay._

_She turns around, stepping to his desk and eying him with half-lidded cerulean eyes. “You did a good job on last week's assignment,” he murmurs. Her eyes narrow further._

_“Something tells me you kept me behind for more than comments on my essay,” she replies lowly. Suddenly he's standing up, strolling behind her. She does nothing to stop him as his towering frame eclipses the sun behind her, his sculpted abdominals pressing against her back. One of his rough hands is trailing down the side of her cheek, sending a shiver down her spine._

_Her nipples harden, straining against the fabric of her tank top and she's eternally grateful that she decided to wear a hoodie that morning. She can't let him know how he affects her. His hands are slipping under her shirt, crawling up her toned stomach and leaving trails of fire in their wake._

_“Annie,” he husks, his voice deep and thick. She bites her tongue to keep from moaning his name as he reaches her chest, cupping her gently._

Her alarm clock is trilling and suddenly she's sitting up in bed. She sighs lowly, punching the button on her alarm. It's the third time this week she's dreamed of Mr. Braun and she hates herself for it. Despite the way she ignores his advances in class, she can't deny the wetness she finds in her briefs every morning. 

It's September, the beginning of Autumn. Annie's senior year started in August and the blond teacher had already infected her mind. She had seen Reiner around campus before when she was a junior, but they had never interacted. 

From what she had gathered, it seemed every female at the university was hot for the broad-chested blond. She hates the fact that she feels the same way, but one thing sets her apart from the rest of his admirers; the attraction is mutual. He taunts and teases her, inviting her to parties and bars. But she refuses to allow him the satisfaction, she refuses to give in. She won't let herself become like the other sluts at her college. She's determined to get through her last year and make something of herself, but her self-control is waning. 

She pads across the room, pulling her tank top over her head and slipping her soaked underwear down her legs. Tossing the garments in a plastic hamper in the corner of the bathroom, she grabs a towel from the sink and steps into the shower. 

The water is cold as ice to soothe her scorching skin. She leans against the wall of the shower stall, just letting the spray run over her. She doesn't get the chance to wash her hair; by the time she returns to reality she's almost late for class. She dries herself quickly and throws on a new outfit, jeans, black Vans, and a grey hoodie. 

Tucking her damp bangs behind her ear, she slips her backpack onto her shoulder and steps out of her dorm, locking the door behind herself and making her way to first period. Her mind is a blur for most of the day. She has trouble paying attention in calculus and doodles in a notebook during literature. But from the moment she steps into Mr. Braun's social studies lecture hall she's more awake than ever. 

He's wearing a black button-down shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His matching dress pants are a size too small, accenting his physique in all the right places. It seems like he's making unnecessary motions, angling his hips and thrusting his chest forward. She hates how much she wants him, the way he makes her bit her lip to stop from groaning. This isn't the plan, she just wants to get through college without any trouble, but Reiner has other plans. 

The moment the clock signals the end of class, she's rocketing from her seat. She stuffs her textbook in her bag and throws it on her back, blending into the crowd as she makes a mad dash for the door. 

“Annie,” that baritone voice calls. She stops, craning her neck around. His amber eyes are alight with a passionate fire, a devilish smirk playing about his lips. She wants to leave, she wants to run and never look back, but something forces her to stay. As the rest of the students file into the hall, laughing and talking uproariously, she tentatively walks toward blond man. 

“What do you want?” she growls, keeping up the same angry façade she's been using since she was a freshman. 

“I don't want anything,” he begins, pacing around her in a circle. “Except you.” 

She frowns at his words. “You know that's illegal, a teacher sleeping with his student,” she points out for the umpteenth time. 

“I know,” he replies, placing his hands on her shoulders. “I just don't care.”

“Is that why you picked this job? To prey on younger girls?” she hisses, voice laced with malice. 

“Oh no, not at all. This wasn't the plan, Leonhart. More of a... detour.” She can practically hear the grin on his face. Jerking away from his touch, she strides to the door, feeling his eyes burning holes into her back. She pauses for just a moment, wishing she could say something clever to make him leave her alone but she knows she can't. So without a word, she vanishes into the hall.

**~*~**

By the time last period is over, all Annie wants to do is collapse in bed and sleep. Standing before her dorm room, just as she unlocks the door, she feels a tap on her shoulder. 

She turns around to see the tallest man she's ever lain eyes on. She has to crane her neck back to see the boy's kind, smiling face. “Are you Annie Leonhart?” he asks softly. 

She nods mutely, in awe and unsure what's going on. She stares the dark-haired boy up and down. He's wearing jeans with a black hoodie and he has a duffel bag over his shoulder. “Who are you?” she finally chokes out after what feels like hours of silence. 

“I'm Bertolt Hoover. I'm supposed to be your new roommate.” 

Annie sighs as she opens the door to their dorm. Her old roommate had dropped out and moved back home months ago and she had been hoping the university wouldn't notice. “Come on in,” she concedes, motioning for him to follow. Bertolt steps in, surveying the apartment. 

Being one of the cheapest dorms on campus, there aren't any bedrooms. The main living room has two beds about a yard apart, separated by a shabby wooden nightstand with a lamp. To the right is a doorless archway leading to a cramped bathroom and on the left is a matching arch that leads to the kitchen. On the wall with the front door is a small, mounted flatscreen TV and an unfinished dresser is jammed in the corner. 

“Small place. No couch?” he quips with a smile. Annie shakes her head humorlessly, dropping her backpack by the door. 

“My bed's the one on the left, you can take the right one. The top two drawers of the dresser are free for you to use. I keep my laptop in the nightstand drawer, touch it and I'll castrate you. Got it?” she says, monotone. The tall man bobs his head lightly in response. 

Unzipping her hoodie and kicking off her shoes, Annie slips under the covers of her bed, grabbing the TV remote from the nightstand and flicking to a random channel. Turning her back to Bertolt, she positions an arm under her pillow and closes her eyes in a desperate attempt to get some rest. 

“Um, are you going to sleep?” comes the boy's timid voice. 

She grunts bluntly in response. “I work the night shift at the discount store right off campus. Don't be surprised if our sleep schedules don't quite match up.”

“Actually, I don't think that'll be an issue. I'm kind of a night owl myself,” Bertolt replies with a laugh. 

“Delightful,” Annie responds dryly, clutching her pillow as she drifts into a restless sleep.


	2. Zwei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I switched from present to past between chapters. present tense is not my strongsuit.

It was eight thirty at night when Annie's phone alarm went off, playing a rock and roll riff at top volume. She sat up, groaning as she shut off the alarm. She pulled her tank top and pants off, squatting down to dig through the bottom drawer of the dresser in the corner. 

Bertolt was sitting on his bed doing homework with a beat-up laptop resting on his legs. Seeing Annie in her bra and briefs lit up his face in a bright red blush. He was frozen, unsure what to say. After an uncomfortably long silence spent staring at the crouched girl, he finally gathered the courage to clear his throat loudly. 

Annie shot to her feet, covering her body with a shirt. After living alone for so long, she had forgotten the boy was there. Her face and neck flushed pink in embarrassment. 

“Son of a bitch, why didn't you say something sooner, creep!” she cried in faux anger to hide how stupid she felt. 

“I-I'm sorry!” Bertolt replied quickly, slipping off his bed and holding up his hands in surrender. “I d-didn't mean to, I'll go in the bathroom, I'm sorry!” He quickly scuttled into the other room to give the girl some privacy. She rolled her eyes, dressing herself in her blue work uniform and sliding on her black Vans. 

“You can come back out now,” she sighed, grabbing her black leather wallet from the top of the dresser and shoving it in her pocket. The dark-haired man hesitantly stepped back into the room, eying the floor in shame. 

“I'll be back at five,” she said matter-of-factly, grabbing her keys from the nightstand. “I'm taking the key to the dorm. There's a key-making machine in the store where I work, I'll make a copy so we both have one, alright?” Bertolt nodded quietly, sitting back down on his bed. With that, Annie slipped out the door, making her way down the stairs and out of the apartment complex. 

She stepped out into the cool night air, tucking his hands in her pockets as she walked. It was a ways to the store and her shift didn't start until nine, so the girl took her time, enjoying the evening. 

She arrived at the store right on time, striding over to the nearest checkout lane. Her supervisor, a tan man with deep green eyes and chocolate hair, smiled at her from behind the service desk. The two of them were good friends. They went to the same college, but he was a year older than her so they never saw each other there.

“Evening, Annie,” he greeted with a warn smile. “How are you?”

She shrugged, pursing her lips lightly. “Could be better. The university finally got me a new roommate.” 

“Aw, that sucks. Anybody I'd know?” 

“Doubt it. He's some senior named Bertolt,” she replied as she turned on her checkout lane's light. “Anyway, what about you, Eren? What's going on with you?”

“Eh, same old, same old. Still working to get my RN certificate.”

Annie chuckled lightly, smiling. “I just can't image you as an ER nurse.”

“Well, imagine it!” Eren replied, grinning. “Eren Yeager, ER nurse, saving lives one emergency at a time!” 

Annie laughed warmly, rolling her eyes. “Calm down there, Yeager. You'll be a nurse, not a surgeon.” A customer then stepped up to her lane and cut their conversation short. With a friendly wink, Eren left Annie to her work.

**~*~**

Four forty-five. Not a single customer had been seen in almost two hours. Annie sighed, setting the closed sigh on the belt of her lane. 

“Hey, Eren. Wanna play Nintendo in the break room?” she called to the man busy stocking shelves nearby. 

“But we're still on the clock," he replied, standing up. 

“Oh, come on. Who's going to know? This place is a graveyard,” she replied, motioning to the empty parking lot. 

The tan man pursed his lips, deep in thought. “Okay, but just this once, you hear me?” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's go!” They made their way to the break room in the back. The carpeted room had a two vending machines, a billiards table, and an NES console hooked to an only style television. Annie turned on the system, grabbing a controller and sitting back on the loveseat in the corner. Eren sat next to her, watching as she started the game. 

“Hey, why am I player two!?” he cried indignantly. 

“Because I got here first,” she retorted with a grin. 

The two of them played the 8-bit game until Annie's phone went off once more, startling them both. She turned off the alarm and stood up. 

“Well, my shift is over,” she announced, stepping toward the door of the room. Eren followed her as she left the room and clocked out. 

“I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then?” he said, smiling. 

“Yup. See you then, Yeager,” with one final wink, she left the store and started on her way back home. 

Annie walked slow, exhausted from everything that had happened through the day. The sky was already lighter than it was a few hours ago. It wouldn't be long before the sun was rising. The thought of having to get up and go to class in two and a half hours made her nauseous, but she kept going. 

Finally she was back at the dorm, harshly throwing the door open and kicking her shoes off. She dropped her keys and the copy she had made for Bertolt on the dresser in the corner. Not bothering to change out of her work uniform, she collapsed into bed, massaging her forehead. 

She glanced over at her roommate. He was all the way on the right side of the bed, dangerously close to the edge. While his right limbs were tucked close to his body, his left arm and leg were gracefully spread out as if he were dancing. His sheets were crumpled in a ball at the foot of the bed. Annie rolled her eyes, chuckling to herself as she crawled under the covers of her own bed, falling into an exhausted slumber.


	3. Drei

Morning came faster than Annie would have liked. It felt like she had gotten five minutes of sleep when her phone was piercing the silence once more. She groggily pulled herself from bed, clicking her phone off. Bertolt too sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

They both stepped into the bathroom simultaneously, heading for the shower. Noticing each others' presence, they froze. Bertolt blushed, embarrassed, opening his mouth but no words coming out.

“Go ahead, I showered yesterday,” Annie surrendered, walking out into the other room. 

“No, wait, it's your dorm, if you want to I'm fine!” he replied quickly.

The blonde ignored his words, turning away to slide her work shirt off and throw a black band tee on in replacement. “As of now, it's _our_ dorm, Hoover,” she retorted, changing her pants hurriedly before he had a chance to see anything. 

“Just go,” she repeated, motioning to the bathroom. He obeyed quietly, pulling a bottle of 2 in 1 shampoo and conditioner from the duffel at the foot of his bed and stepping into the shower. He undressed hastily, throwing his dirty clothes on the floor.

“Do you know your schedule and whatnot?” Annie called once she heard the water running. 

“Yeah. I've got the same schedule you do, aside from electives,” he replied loudly over the rushing shower. 

“Great,” she muttered under her breath as she put on her shoes. “Do you know where everything is?” she yelled back. 

“Yes, I got a tour from Ms. Zoë.” 

Annie sat down on the corner of her bed, fiddling with her phone. “I'm still walking you there, you big oaf,” she shot back. “Hurry up, I don't want to be late.”

The water shut off and Bertolt emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. The cloth seemed tiny compared to his towering frame, barely reaching his knees. Annie held back a snicker as he dug an outfit from his bag and disappeared back into the other room to change. 

The tall man speedily returned in jeans and a black hoodie, a blue graphic tee peeking out from underneath the sweatshirt. Annie stood up, pocketing her keys and handing the copy to Bertolt. 

“Here's your key. You ready to go?” she asked as he put on his sneakers and shouldered his backpack. 

“Yeah, let's go.” With that, the two seniors left their apartment for first period.

**~*~**

The first two classes went on without a hitch; Bertolt fit right in, taking seats next to Annie both periods. She cheated off him during calculus and he cheated of her during literature.

Annie was dreading third period as usual, but even more so with Bertolt to worry about. She didn't want to drag the shy boy into her misbegotten love affair, but it didn't seem like she had a choice. 

The two students stepped into Mr. Braun's lecture hall together. Annie kept her eyes down, ignoring the leering blond man. Turning to Bertolt, she hissed in his ear.

“I sit in the back row. You might get a seat next to me if you're lucky.” She strode away from him, taking her seat in the back. The tall boy timidly stepped over to Reiner, whispering something about being a new student. 

“Ah, welcome, Mr. Hoover,” he announced, reaching out for a hearty handshake. “Take a seat anywhere you like.” As Bertolt walked away, the instructor looked him up and down, the smallest whisper of a smirk curling his lips. Annie narrowed her eyes. She didn't like that look, that expression that screamed mischief. 

He sat down next to her, pulling his history textbook from his backpack. “Watch out for Mr. Braun,” she warned lowly.

“Why?” he whispered back, furrowing his brows.

“Because, he's a creep and he has no boundaries. Just keep one eye open around him.” Bertolt grimaced but nodded in understanding. As the last of the students took their seats, Mr. Braun started the lesson. Annie did her best to pay attention to the lesson, refusing to meet the blond's suggestive glances. 

The second the class was over, she was up, heading toward the door. She could tell from the look in Reiner's yellow eyes that he was going to call her over like every other day. In retaliation, she turned to Bertolt and struck up a conversation about the lesson.

“Leonhart.” Annie ignored the teacher, grabbing her tall roommate's arm and hurrying from the lecture hall. 

“What was that about?” he asked once they were out of the room. 

“Nothing,” she retorted, releasing his arm. “Anyway, we'd better get to Biology.” 

Issue far from forgotten, Bertolt followed the blonde to their next class. 

**~*~**

After last period ended, Annie started back for the dorm, but Bertolt grabbed her shoulder. “H-hey,” he stuttered shyly, scratching the back of his neck. “Um, I was thinking, maybe, we could, uh, go get lunch or something?” 

Annie raised an eyebrow. “Are you asking me out?” 

“No, no! I just thought we should get to know each other better. Y'know, since we're roommates and all,” he replied, eying the ground awkwardly. 

“Okay, where do you want to go? There's a really good cafe a couple blocks from here.” 

“Sounds good!” With a small smile, he followed Annie down the street. They walked in silence until they reached the restaurant. It was on the corner of the street, wide tinted windows showing a softly lit interior decorated with abstract art. 

Annie and Bertolt stepped inside, surveying the menu above the counter. They ordered quietly and seated themselves at a booth. “So,” the tall boy began timidly. “Tell me about yourself.”

The blonde shrugged. “What do you want to know?”

“Uh, I dunno. Where are you from?” 

“I grew up in Chicago until I was ten or eleven. I'm not quite sure why we moved to New York. I think my dad just wanted to get away from the rest of the family,” she replied, gazing into the distance. Glancing back up at the boy, she could tell he wanted to ask further questions, so she quickly cut him off. “What about you?”

“Well, I've spent pretty much my whole life up to now in my hometown, Munich. I just recently moved here as an exchange student.” Annie's eyes widened. 

“You're German?” she commented, surprised. “You speak English so well.”

“In der Tat, ja,” Bertolt replied with a gentle laugh. “I was taught English and German growing up, so I have a lot of practice by now.” 

Annie smiled slightly. He wasn't a bad guy to hang out with. “So, what do you do for fun?” he added. 

“I don't have much time for fun with school and work, but I do like skateboarding, basketball, judo. Pretty much anything physical, ” she responded, taking a sip of the water from her bag. 

Bertolt's eyes lit up. “Really? I love basketball and skateboarding!” he chirped with a smile. 

Annie chuckled to herself. “Basketball I can see since you're a giant, but the thought of you on a skateboard...” 

“Hey, I'm good!” 

“Not as good as I am.” 

“You don't know that!”

Their playful bickering was cut short by an employee calling their names from the pickup counter. The two friends collected their food and returned to their booth, beginning to eat. They didn't speak for a while, enjoying the soft music playing. 

“How about we shoot some hoops after we're done? There's a court right by here,” Annie asked, breaking the silence. 

Bertolt grinned widely. “That'd be great!” With new vigor, they finished their meals and rushed from the cafe to play together.


	4. Vier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight timeskip, it's now the middle of October.

**One Month Later...**

The clock struck ten thirty, signaling the end of third period. Annie and Bertolt chatted idly while collecting their books, allowing the pandemonium of rushing students to calm before leaving the lecture hall.

As they made their way out, Reiner stepped in front of the doorway, blocking their path. “Mr. Hoover, I need a moment to speak to Annie alone,” he declared. 

Bertolt nervously met Annie's eyes, wordlessly asking if he should do as the teacher requested. With his help, she had succeeded in avoiding Mr. Braun for the past month since Bertolt had moved in. The blonde paused before sighing and nodding curtly. “Go on, I'll catch up with you.” Reiner leaned out of his way and the tall boy cautiously slinked into the hall, walking out slowly. 

“What is it?” she growled as Reiner shut the door and strolled toward her. 

“You've been avoiding me, Annie,” he purred, locking gazes with the short girl. 

“So what?”

“So, I've missed seeing you...” His hands landed on her shoulders, sliding down her arms. 

The blonde jerked away, lips curled in disgust. “You still see me, I come to class every day,” she retorted. 

“But I don't get do this in class.” Without warning, the blond instructor pinned Annie against the wall, his hard body pressing against her. Her heart rate quickened, her cheeks flushing pink. His warmth lit a fire inside her, swelling in her stomach and chest. The scent of his cologne was intoxicating, deep, musky, and masculine. 

She shook her head, returning to her senses. “Get off me,” she protested weakly, appalled by how much she relished his touch. 

An arrogant grin appeared on Reiner's face as he leaned down to her. “Something tells me that's not what you want, is it?” he husked, trailing his tongue across the shell of her ear. Annie bit back a moan, feeling wetness accumulate in her shorts. 

“Is it?” he repeated teasingly, biting down on her earlobe. She gasped out loud, the sound morphing into a moan. “Answer me, Leonhart.”

She didn't want to admit it, she didn't want him to know how much he affected her. She wanted to keep her mouth shut, wanted to run, but the man's grasp was steady, holding her back.

Reiner ground his hips against her, slow, taunting. His manhood pressed against the base of her stomach and she couldn't help but groan. “Tell me you want me, Leonhart,” he reiterated, his voice low and thick like caramel. “Quit playing games with me. We both know you want it, now say it.”

The girl's jaw fell open but she refused to speak. He took advantage of her open mouth by tilting his head down to hers, pressing his lips against hers. It took all her self control to stop from kissing back, from reaching up and running her hands through his platinum-blond locks, but she resisted the temptation. 

“Do you want me to stop?” he murmured into her, biting her bottom lip. She gasped once more, involuntarily bucking her hips against him. His hands were suddenly roaming all over, slipping under her shirt just like her dream. 

“Tell me to stop,” he commanded as he reached the base of her breasts. Her mind begged her to speak, to scream and yell, to make any noise that could prove she didn't want to go on. But her body betrayed her and she didn't make a sound. 

The man's rough hands were then on her chest, cupping and fondling her. The feeling was even better than she could have ever dreamed, his palms so hot and rough, his fingers so long and powerful. 

“Stop,” she finally choked out, turning her head to the side.

“Say what you will, Leonhart, but your nipples speak louder than your words,” he purred, velvety and passionate in her ear. He pinched her erect buds, eliciting a small groan from her throat. 

One hand deviated from her chest, sliding down to the hem of her pants. “Tell me to stop...” 

“Mr. Braun!”

A yelp from the other side of the room tore both of them from their embrace. Bertolt stood in the doorway with wide eyes and parted lips. “Annie...” he breathed. 

Reiner jerked his hands from the blonde girl's body, standing up straight. Coming to her senses, Annie quickly tugged her shirt back down where it had ridden up, pushing herself off the wall. She strode to the door, shoving past Bertolt and disappearing into the hall. 

**~*~**

The two seniors sat at the table of a fast food restaurant. Annie hadn't spoken a word to Bertolt since he had walked in on her and Reiner. She picked at her salad awkwardly, not meeting the boy's eyes. 

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” he finally spoke. She stayed quiet. The dark-haired man sighed. “Come on, Annie. You've been avoiding him since I moved in and now you're... doing whatever that was.”

''I don't want to talk about it, Bertolt,” she growled, glaring up at him with clouded sapphire eyes. “Not here...” They finished the rest of their meal and walked home in silence. 

Back at the dorm, Annie collapsed on her bed, covering her face with her hands. “I guess I owe you an explanation,” she grunted. 

Bertolt sat on the bed next to her, gently patting her arm. “Look, it's okay. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to.”

“No, you deserve to know,” she replied, sitting up. “It started in August, the beginning of senior year. From the first class I attended, Mr. Braun was obsessed with me. He won't leave me alone, calling me over after class and trying to seduce me. It's not a big deal, really...”

“What!? That's a huge deal! You need to report him to the university.” He retorted.

“No, don't, I- I don't know yet. It's complicated. I just want him to leave me alone...” Her words were only half true, but she said them anyway. 

“Well, how about this. When we go to class tomorrow, we pretend we're dating. That should keep him off you, right?” 

Annie was shocked the timid boy had come up with such a bold plan. She nodded lightly. “That might actually work.”

Bertolt smiled softly, standing and offering his hand to the blonde girl. “Now, what do you say we go shoot some hoops, _babe_?” he replied, tongue-in-cheek. She grinned and took his hand, pulling herself up.

“Whatever you say, love muffin,” she replied with a laugh, her voice light and playfully sarcastic. Bertolt grabbed Annie's hand, kissing it dramatically as they left the dorm together for the basketball court.


	5. Fünf

Nine forty. Third period was going to start in five minutes. Annie and Bertolt stood in the hall uncomfortably as students filed into class around them. 

“So, what do we do here?” he asked quietly. 

Annie stared at the floor. “I guess we just go in holding hands? Maybe we talk and act sweet during class?” 

“Alright.” The tall boy grabbed her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. “Ready?” he breathed nervously. She bowed her head in response and the two of them stepped into the room.

Every pair of eyes in the room followed them, including Reiner's predatory golden gaze. People gasped and whispered as they walked back to their seat. From the corner of her eye, Annie could see Mr. Braun's face contorted in shock and anger. 

The seniors settled into their adjacent seats, keeping their hands tightly locked together. The blonde stared up at Bertolt and winked, a small grin creeping across her lips. 

“Everyone's looking at us,” he hissed, glancing at the other students eying them. 

“Good, that's what we want.” There was a long, awkward pause. They both knew what the other was thinking but neither wanted to say it. 

“Should we... kiss?” Bertolt asked at last. 

Annie but her lip, looking down. “I don't know. I mean, we should but...” she lowered her voice before continuing. “I don't really know how. I've never kissed anyone other than Mr. Braun.”

The tall boy's olive eyes flickered with something Annie couldn't place. “Do parents count?” he quipped to ease the tension. After their soft laughing died down, the air was thick and tense once more. 

“So, uh, how should we do this?” 

“Okay, let me lead,” Annie replied, scooting closer to him. “I'll grab your neck, pull your head down, and then we'll... just, do it.” Taking a few deep breaths, he wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. 

Annie reached up, gently placing a hand on the nape of Bertolt's neck. She tilted his head down and leaned toward him slowly until her lips were pressed against his. Bertolt's lips were warm and soft against hers cool, chapped ones. She closed her eyes to avoid his soft viridian gaze. His hands came to rest on her waist as he moved his mouth in tune with hers. 

Not wanting to go too far in front of the whole class, Annie pulled away. The nearby students seemed thoroughly shocked. “I can't believe we did that,” the tall boy whispered, face flushed red. 

The girl smirked as she glanced toward the instructor at the front of the room. “Well, we've accomplished our mission so far,” she replied, motioning toward the fuming teacher with her head. “We just need to keep acting romantic and he shouldn't bother me anymore.” The clock then struck nine forty-five and class officially started. Mr. Braun began the lesson, his voice thick with thinly-veiled fury. 

Bertolt wound his arm around Annie's shoulders, pulling her into his side. They stayed that way for the entirety of the period, as if they were glued together. For the first time in months, Annie didn't dread the end of class. When ten thirty came, she strolled right to the door and out of the room with Bertolt by her side and confidence in her step, leaving a very angry Reiner seething in the empty hall.

**~*~**

After last period ended, Bertolt and Annie kept their hands firmly intertwined as they wandered campus. They got a few odd looks, but they ignored them, chatting while ambling down the streets. 

“Are you going to the Halloween party next weekend?” Annie asked, tilting her head curiously. 

“What Halloween party?” he replied, furrowing his brows. 

“Every year three of four of the biggest frats host these huge Halloween bashes. Everyone in the university's invited.”

Bertolt's eyes lit up. “Really? That sounds awesome!” 

Annie chuckled at his excitement. “Any ideas what you're going to go as?” 

The boy scratched his chin, deep in thought. “I dunno,” he murmured. “I wasn't planning on dressing up. What about you?”

“Well, last year I went as a cat and a skeleton the year before. I want to try something more original this time.” 

He smiled warmly, squeezing her hand in response. “Hey, isn't there a party store right near here?” 

“I think so,” she replied, scanning the nearby signs. “Yeah, it's on the corner down the street.”

“Well, why don't we go see if we can find some costumes?” 

Annie grinned. “Let's go.” She practically drug Bertolt to the store, rushing to the costume section. They pulled their hands apart last to browse the shop's selection. 

A few minutes passed and Annie disappeared into a changing room, emerging soon after in a skin-tight Deadpool costume. “What do you think?” she asked, posing with her hands on her hips. 

“Aren't you a little short to be Deadpool?” he quipped with a chuckle. 

The blonde pulled the red mask up over her head, glaring at him playfully. “Do you really want to sass the one with the swords?” she retorted, gently smacking his shoulder with the plastic katana. He drew a rubber machete from another costume, retaliating with a jab to her hip. The two of them continued the sword fight until a salesperson interrupted. Embarrassed, they returned to their search.

After some time, Bertolt slipped from the dressing room in a yellow ninja outfit. “How about this?” 

“Scorpion from Mortal Kombat? Nice find,” Annie replied with a smile. Sifting through a rack of men's costumes, the blonde ran across a blue variation of the same suit and her eyes widened.

“Hey, how about you go as Scorpion and I go as Sub-Zero? It'll be like a sort-of couple's costume, since they're obviously in love with each other,” she said jokingly. 

“Sounds great. You wanna do it?” 

Sliding into a cubicle to change, Annie stepped back out, fully costumed with her hair tucked into the mask. Bertolt clapped, smirking. 

“I think we have a winner.” The two of them walked to the counter, paid, and left the store, walking back home in their outfits. They received more than their fair share of stares, but they laughed it off, returning to the dorm with wide grins on their faces.


	6. Sechs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another skip to the Halloween party this time.

Annie grabbed her keys, tucking them in her pocket. “Ready to go?” she called, voice muffled by her shinobi mask.

Bertolt emerged from the bathroom in full costume. “Yup!” he replied giddily.

The blonde rolled her eyes, grabbing his gloved hand and leading him out of the apartment. Holding hands had become second-nature to them after a week of pretending to be dating. Their façade seemed to be working as Reiner hadn't bothered either of them since they kissed. 

As the two of them made their way to the frat where the party was being held, someone knocked into Annie, nearly sending her to the ground. She glared up at the person, about to lash out, when she realized it was Eren. He was dressed in a gladiator costume, clad in a Romanesque skirt and sandals with a plastic helmet. He was holding a plastic shield, topless with a red cape covering most of his torso.

“Eren!” she greeted cheerily, pulling her mask up. 

“Annie! Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you,” he replied, scratching his head apologetically. Noticing her hand intertwined with the other boy's, he raised his eyebrows suggestively. “Ooh, who's this?” 

Annie's cheeks reddened slightly, unsure how to introduce him. “This is Bertolt, the roommate I told you about...” The tall boy slipped his bandanna down, smiling shyly. “Bert, this is a co-worker of mine.”

“You never told me you two were together! When did this happen?” Eren teased, grinning playfully. 

“Last week.”

“Last week!? This is the kind of stuff I want to know about the moment it happens!” the green-eyed boy lightly punched Annie in the arm. 

“Shut up!” she retorted sprightly, smirking. “Come on, let's get to the party.” The three stepped though the frat house's open door and Eren waved as he departed to meet up with his other friends. The place was filled with costumed students talking, drinking, kissing, and dancing. Spinning colored lights gave the room a nice vibe and loud dance music pulsed from multiple speakers, making the whole house shake. 

Annie lead Bertolt to a cooler by the stairs, pulling out two cans of beer and handing one to him. His eyes widened and he shrunk away. 

The short girl chuckled, amused. “Have you never drunk beer before?” 

“No way!” the boy shot back, eying the can warily. 

“Come on, you're twenty-one. It's legal!” she extended her arm once more. With a sigh, he accepted the drink, popping the can and cautiously lifting it to his lips. He took a small sip and paused for a moment before spitting it out, furiously wiping at his tongue. 

Annie rolled her eyes, taking the can from him. “Maybe a wine cooler would be more your speed,” she taunted, rooting around in the cooler and withdrawing a fruit-flavored drink for him. He unscrewed the cap and tentatively tried it, eyes lighting up at the taste. 

“There you go,” she laughed, taking a swig of her beer. Wandering to the kitchen, they helped themselves to some food, talking to some other seniors from their classes. 

After eating, they headed to the living room where everyone was dancing. Starting on their third round of drinks, Annie began bouncing to the beat of the blaring dubstep music. 

“Come on, Bertolt,” she called, her voice slightly slurred. “Dance with me!”

The boy glanced around at the other students. They all seemed invested in their own conversations, nobody was paying attention to them. He hesitantly bobbed his head, moving his feet awkwardly. “I don't know how,” he hissed timidly. 

Annie rolled her hips, pumping her fists. “You don't have to know, just do whatever you want!” He stepped from side to side in time with the song's beat, waving his arms next to his body. 

Downing her third beer, Annie wrapped her arms around Bertolt from behind, placing her hands on his sides. “Come on, work those hips, boy!” 

“Annie!” he hissed, flushing pink beneath his mask. Just then, the girl froze from behind the tall boy. He turned around to see her staring at the front door with wide eyes. He followed her gaze to see Mr. Braun standing in the doorway, grinning animalistically. 

He was dressed in a sexy police officer outfit, tight navy blue shorts and a matching sleeveless top that showed off his carved biceps. His eyes scanned the room restlessly, staring at the girls in the room. 

“What is he doing at a frat party?” Bertolt whispered, puzzled. 

Annie didn't respond for a moment, but then the realization hit her. “He's looking for me,” she growled, glaring daggers at the man. “He doesn't know it's me because I'm in a guy's costume.”

Bertolt grabbed her hand once more, dragging her into another room where a group of freshmen were playing truth or dare. “Come on, we can't let him ruin our good time.” Annie nodded, smiling lightly behind her bandanna. 

“Hey, you two, in or out!” a thin, lanky blond boy in a scarecrow costume yelled. They met each other's eyes and slipped back into the living room, knowing they would be out of place amongst the younger students. 

“Hey guys, we're playing spin the bottle in the kitchen!” a drunken voice called. They joined their comrades in the other room, sitting on the floor. Annie's heart seemed to stop as she noticed Reiner sitting on the other side of the circle, clearly eying the many masked people to determine which one was her. 

Bertolt was the first to spin, landing on Eren. The tall man stared at the floor, pulling his mask down. He leaned over, quickly pecking the other boy on the lips as the others jeered and laughed. 

Annie stayed as still as possible, trying to ignore the way Reiner was glaring at everyone. For a moment their eyes met from across the circle and her heart pounded nervously, but the instructor's gaze quickly moved on. 

Things progressed normally and to her relief, she never landed on Reiner. She kissed Eren, Connie, Mikasa, and Krista (much to Ymir's displeasure.) The game fell apart soon after that and everyone filed into other various rooms to talk, puke, and sleep. The commotion died down over time, the pulsing dance music replaced by soft slow songs, and idle conversations taking the place of crazed dancing. Bertolt and Annie stayed together throughout the rest of the party until the blonde left to use the bathroom. 

The tall boy sat on the couch, his mind blurry from all the alcohol. It had been about thirty minutes since Annie had left and he was beginning to worry. He stepped over many collapsed bodies to reach the staircase, climbing it slowly. 

“Annie?” he called quietly. Bertolt opened the nearest door thinking it was the bathroom only to find the tall blond from earlier stark naked on a bed in the center of the room, bent over a freckled brunet boy. The taller man was thrusting hard into the other, the bottom moaning and mewling passionately. The blond noticed the dark-haired boy in the doorway and his face contorted in anger. 

“Get the fuck out!” he cried, throwing an empty beer bottle. Bertolt darted out, shutting the door just in time as the glass shattered against it. He stepped into the next room and stopped cold at the sight before him. Annie was pressed against the bathroom wall, her mask discarded, as Reiner kissed down her neck. 

“Fuck, Reiner!” She groaned out loudly, bucking her hips against his. Bertolt's jaw fell open, stomach in knots. Even though he knew they weren't really dating, he couldn't help feeling betrayed by the blonde girl moaning under the teacher's lavish attention. Heart shattered in his chest, the tall boy left the room, collapsing on the nearest couch and falling into a deep sleep.


	7. Sieben

Annie came to gradually around noon. She could feel the bright afternoon sun shining in her eyes and she grunted groggily, rolling over. Her skull pounding, she felt a large lump beneath her and shuffled around, trying to get comfortable. Assuming the lump was a pile of blankets, she tried to smooth it out only to realize she was touching skin. 

Her eyes shot open to see a shirtless Reiner asleep underneath her, his jaw hanging wide open. She darted up, her head pounding and her mind racing. Glancing around the room, she could tell they were in somebody's bedroom, laying on a fold-out couch bed. Her mouth fell open, mortified. The top half of her outfit was nowhere to be seen, the chest binder she had been wearing beneath her costume rolled up and stuck around her neck and shoulder. 

She quickly pulled the binder back down, struggling to cover herself with the tight fabric. She stood, collecting her blue ninja top from the floor and fiercely throwing it on. She collected her Vans from the corner, but her mask was nowhere to be seen. Shaking her head angrily, she silently slipped from the room, deciding to leave it behind. 

“Bertolt?” she hissed lowly, peering into the next room. Eren was passed out on the floor, profane drawings scribbled on his face in black marker. Sasha and Connie were draped over each other on the couch, asleep, fingers stained black from the capless pens held loosely in their hands. 

She moved to the next room, finding multiple people she didn't recognize collapsed on the floor. A few of them were sitting upright, cradling their heads and groaning. Finally, she found Bertolt asleep in full costume on a couch in the game room, his rear end pointing skyward. Too exhausted and hungover to question his bizarre position, she shook his shoulder harshly. 

“Bertolt, get up,” she grunted. The tall boy moaned, sitting up and clapping a hand over his forehead. 

“Ohh, what happened?” he groaned, squinting at Annie. 

“I... I don't remember...” she replied, rubbing her sore neck. “I woke up topless in bed with Reiner. I don't know what we did last night.” 

Bertolt grimaced, standing up and steadying himself on the arm of the couch. “Do you think you two...” he paused, staring at the floor, “did it?”

Annie shuddered, looking away. “I don't know. We still had our pants on.”

Neither spoke for some time, searching their fuzzy brains for anything that would clue them in to last night's events. “What's the last thing you remember?” the tall boy asked to break the tension. 

“I remember playing spin the bottle and kissing Krista... Ymir got jealous and took her to the other room. Then we all left the kitchen, I grabbed another beer... Everything's a blur from there.” Bertolt responded with a small nod, pursing his lips. 

“I think I went upstairs for something,” she added, furrowing her brow. “And I ran into Reiner... It doesn't matter, let's get out of here.” The boy complied, grabbing his bandanna from the floor. Following Annie to the stairs, he stopped. 

“Hold on, let me use the bathroom first.” he stepped into the bathroom, doing his business promptly. As he washed his hands, he noticed Annie's blue mask on the edge of the counter. Blurry images of Annie and Reiner passionately making out against the wall floated through Bertolt's mind, but he ignored them and the sour emotions that came with them. Drying his hands and pulling his gloves back on, he grabbed the cloth, leaving the room and descending the stairs to where the blonde was waiting by the front door. 

“I found this in there,” he said, handing her the mask. Faded memories of Reiner confronting her came back, but she shook her head, not wanting to remember. Tucking the bandanna in her pocket, she trudged out the front door, squinting at the sunlight outside. Bertolt followed her back to their dorm, taking his costume off as soon as they walked in the door. 

Annie tiredly undressed as well, forcing her binder off and replacing it with a loose hoodie. She took an ibuprofen for her migraine, grabbing two bottles of water from the kitchen. She handed one to Bertolt, taking a large drink of the other. Turning on the TV to create some background noise, she settled into bed to sleep off her hangover.

**~*~**

Annie awoke a few hours later in the early evening. Sitting up, she noticed Bertolt laying on his stomach in bed, doing something on his laptop. His expression was dark and somber. 

“What's wrong?” she asked, taking a sip of her water. 

“I'm just... thinking.”

“About what?” 

The boy exhaled loudly, shuffling into an upright position. “I was just thinking, I guess we're... over now?”

“What do you mean _over_?” she replied as she padded into the kitchen.

“Our relationship thing. We're done with that now, right?” 

Annie furrowed her brow, throwing a glance over her shoulder. “Why would we be done with it?” 

“Well, you did stuff with Mr. Braun at the party, so what's the point of keeping up the charade?” 

“Hey, I was blackout drunk!” she retorted indignantly, whirling around to glare at the brunet. 

“Annie, stop lying to me,” Bertolt sighed, standing. “If you really wanted him to leave you alone you'd report him to the university instead of making some elaborate scheme to throw him off.”

“What are you saying?”

“I'm saying I know what's going on here. I get it, it's a pride thing. You don't want to submit to him, but you really do... like him.”

“How dare you-”

“ _Annie_.”

Bertolt tilted his head down, stared knowingly at the blonde from under his eyebrows. She opened her mouth, but there was nothing she could say. She sighed in defeat, swinging her head to the side. 

“Yes, okay?” she snarled, turning back to him with fury written across her face. “Yes, you got me. As much as I hate to admit it, I like that smarmy, arrogant shithead.” Annie paced toward the boy, glaring out the window. “I despise him, I hate him like I've never hated anyone before, but I want him, alright? I want to fuck him in the dirtiest, most sinful ways imaginable. But that doesn't mean I'm going to!”

The man strode over to the girl, grabbing her shoulder tightly. “Annie, it's okay.”

“No! It's not okay, it's the opposite of okay! He's the biggest prick at this whole school! He's a teacher! He's this cocky asshole who every girl wants to have sex with, and I'm... I'm _into_ him! This couldn't be farther from okay!”

Instead of replying, Bertolt simply closed the gap between the two of them, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. Surrendering, Annie pressed her face against his chest. “I just don't know what to do anymore...” she muttered bitterly. 

“It's alright. You'll figure it out,” he whispered, stroking her hair gently. 

“Thanks, Bertolt,” she murmured quietly, pulling away at last. 

“No problem,” he replied, smiling softly. “You wanna go shoot some hoops?”

“Sure,” Annie said, reciprocating the smile. “Let's go.”


	8. Acht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a cop out, I'm sorry. so much for plot progression and character development.

Ten thirty came and the class quickly dissipated into the hall, leaving Annie and Bertolt in the back row of seats. Their eyes met and the blonde motioned her head to the door. The boy nodded and collected his things, stepping to the door. Good luck, he mouthed before walking out so she could be alone with the teacher.

“Leonhart,” he purred. “You stayed behind for me, eh?” 

“Get over yourself, Reiner,” she spat back, shouldering her bag. 

“That's Mr. Braun to you,” he replied, tucking his hands in his pockets as she stepped down to him. “What do you want, an encore the party festivities? I'll gladly oblige.”

Annie's eyes darkened at his words but she walked forward still. “Stop talking, jackass,” she began, tossing her backpack to the floor, “and fucking kiss me.” Reiner's eyes widened in shock as the girl slammed into him, lips against his. Her hands rose to his shoulders, squeezing and clutching the muscles there. 

The instructor flipped them around, pressing her against the wall and nipping down her neck. “Where's your little boyfriend now, Leonhart?” he breathed into her ear. 

“He doesn't do to me what you do,” she husked back, playful fire in her cerulean eyes. 

“What do I do to you?” he asked tauntingly, pulling away to smirk at her newfound acceptance of his advances. 

“You know what you do, asshole,” she growled back, undoing the first button of his shirt. He bit down on her exposed collarbone, sucking on the skin and leaving a dark purple mark. As she pulled his shirt open, fondling his sculpted torso, he unzipped her grey hoodie to discover her body was completely bare beneath the cloth.

“Ooh, someone's a naughty girl,” he hissed, grabbing her breasts and teasing her nipples with his fingertips. She groaned, shaking the jacket from her arms and tugging his top off, both garments falling to the floor. 

“Damn it, quit playing with me,” Annie demanded, grabbing Reiner's hair and jerking his head back down to her lips. 

The man grinned against her mouth, hands wandering to her waist. He grabbed the round globes of her ass, squeezing firmly. The senior bucked her hips toward him, undoing her jeans and pushing them down. He tugged them the rest of the way, leaving them around her ankles. He knelt down before her, dragging his teeth across the thin material of her briefs. 

“Fucker, enough teasing!” she barked, slipping a hand into her underwear. She rubbed her clit tauntingly, lifting her damp fingers to her mouth, licking her own arousal from the digits. Reiner's amber orbs danced with lust, yanking her shorts down to reveal her bare sex. He bent over and pushed his lips to her calf, slowly rising up to plant a line of kisses across her knee and thigh before finally reaching her core. 

His tongue delved between her lips, licking over her clit. Annie threw her head back, a loud cry slipping from her throat. “God, Reiner!” 

The blond raised two fingers to her sex, lightly prodding her hole. “Jesus, Leonhart... You're soaking wet. Is this all for me?” 

“Fucking bastard,” she retorted, grinding against his face. Grinning victoriously, he pushed into her, biting his lip at the feeling of her muscles tensing around him. He thrusted the digit, twisting and bending his finger to press against her g-spot. 

“Shit, deeper!” she moaned, writhing aganst the wall as massaged her clit, simultaneously adding a second finger. “I'm going to cum!” Hips jerking forward, she reached climax with a long groan, her juices wetting Reiner's face as she rode out the sensation. 

Panting heavily, she squatted down before Reiner, motioning for him to stand. “It's your turn now,” she purred, winking as she began unbuckling his belt. The blond helped lower his slacks and boxers, his painfully erect member standing at attention. Annie gave a teasing lick to the head before engulfing half of his length in her mouth, swirling her tongue across his heated flesh. 

The teacher grunted gutturally, his hand trailing to the girl's head. “God, Annie...” She hummed around his girth, taking in the rest of his manhood until the head prodded the back of her throat. She swallowed and bobbed her head, making him moan deeply.

After a few glorious minutes, Reiner pulled away, smirking. “Now, I need to save some for you, Leonhart.” He lifted her into his arms, slamming her back against the wall as he positioned his cock before her entrance. 

“Ready, Annie?” he husked, locking eyes with her. 

“Fuck me, _Mr. Braun_...” she replied lasciviously. With that, the blond gradually slipped inside, his girth stretching Annie's hole. She bit her lip, holding back a moan as her darkest fantasy became reality. He sighed intensly as her heat wrapped around his turgid length.

“How many times,” Reiner began, pulling out slowly, “have you imagined this moment?” 

“Too, _ahh_ , many,” she choked out past the feeling of him reentering her. “God, faster, please!” 

“Well, since you asked so nicely...” The instructor picked up the pace, building a steady rhythm. Annie met each thrust greedily, every inch of her body tingling with the sensation. She wrapped her legs around his bare hips, clenching her thighs around him. The pleasure infected her mind until it was all she could feel, every nerve in her body quivering.

“Fuck, fuck, Reiner!” she whimpered, shaking with pleasure. “I'm close.”

“Me too,” he replied lowly, his thrusts becoming quicker and sloppier. Feeling her contract around him, the man dropped a hand to Annie's sex, rubbing her clit as he brought his lips to her ear. “Cum for me. Let everyone hear you scream,” he breathed. The girl moaned deeply as she came, the groan slipping into a cry as wave upon wave of euphoria pulsed through her. Reiner captured her lips with his, pulling out of her heat and spurting across her stomach with a shuddering grunt. 

The two breathed heavily, basking in the afterglow. Annie grasped Reiner's shoulders to keep upright, chuckling breathily. “Now I know why the girls flock to you...” 

Reiner grinned, his face lighting up with pride. “You're the only one of them who'll ever get to feel that, Leonhart.” 

The blonde slipped from his embrace, sliding her briefs and jeans back on. “Leaving so soon?” the man asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“I can't afford to miss Bio,” she replied, donning her hoodie once more. “I suggest you get dressed before someone sees us and you lose your job.”

“When can we do this again?” he replied as he dressed himself. 

“We'll see,” she whispered wolfishly, grabbing her bag and striding to the door. “We'll see.”

**~*~**

Annie kept quiet for the rest of her classes, hardly speaking to Bertolt. As last period ended, the two of them silently returned to their apartment. The brunet was getting worried. Had something gone wrong between her and Reiner?

Back at the dorm, she turned on the TV and flopped into bed, pulling her laptop from the nightstand and beginning her homework. Bertolt sat down on his mattress, turning toward her. 

“So... what happened with Mr. Braun?” he finally asked, breaking the tension.

“Nothing,” Annie quickly replied, keeping her gaze firmly planted on her laptop. 

“Annie.”

“Nothing, we just... talked for a while.”

“Annie, look at me!” The blonde reluctantly lifted her azure eyes to his olive ones. “Tell me the truth. What happened?”

The girl's face flushed pink. “I don't want to talk about it.”

“Come on, I-” Bertolt stopped mid-sentence as he noticed the dark hickey planted upon her clavicle. “No... You didn't...”

Seeing where he was looking, she yanked her hoodie over the mark, glancing away shyly. 

“You did...” the boy mused in shock and horror. “You... you had sex with him.” 

“Yes, okay? We fucked! So what?” she retorted, shoving her laptop away and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. “You told me to figure it out, I figured it out!”

“I meant finding a way to deal with your feelings, not having sex with him in the lecture hall! Oh God, were you the one who screamed!?” The boy stood, pacing across the room

“Why do you care so much!? I've resisted temptation for months! We're both consenting adults, what does it matter that we did it?” she shot back, standing and stepping in front of him, glaring up him with fury in her eyes. 

“Oh, you know, it's nothing. I just thought that we had something. I thought that we might become something more than a lie to trick some pervert teacher, but I guess I was wrong. I should have known better, no girl would pick me over an asshole like him!” With that, the tall boy bolted into the hall, leaving Annie alone with nothing but the lingering sound of the door slamming behind him.


	9. Neun

Bertolt didn't know where exactly he was or how he'd gotten there. Everything after leaving the dorm was a grey blur. He had stormed from the apartment complex, just walking aimlessly to get as far from there as he could. 

He ran a hand through his raven locks, sitting on a roadside bench. It was early evening, the sun drooping toward the horizon. He sighed, cursing himself for not bringing his phone. The nearby buildings were unfamiliar, road signs foreign.

The tall boy found his mind wandering back to his blonde roommate and his veins lit up with fury once more. As much as he wanted to hate Annie, he simply couldn't. It wasn't her he was angry at; it was himself. He had known from the start that Annie didn't feel what he felt for her. Thinking their fake relationship would turn into something more was just wishful thinking. He felt like an idiot for letting himself believe the lie.

 _It's not fair!_ he thought bitterly, glaring at the cracked, worn pavement of the road before him. _It's not fair that she doesn't even give me a second glance and yet she's completely gone for that arrogant, self-assured asshole. I should be the one who gets to kiss her and sleep with her at night. It should be me who gets to pleasure her, not that worthless bastard ..._

Bertolt was surprised at himself. He had never been an angry person, but every time he imagined Annie bent over, moaning Reiner's name, his blood boiled hotter than ever. The scream he had heard in Biology, it was because of _him_. _His_ body taking control of hers, _his_ hands roaming her skin, _his_ lips on hers, _his_ dick thrusting inside of her.

When his erratic heartbeat calmed slightly, he rose from his seat, following the straight sidewalk. He'd have to end up somewhere. His rage gradually subsided as he walked, guilt and sadness taking it's place. After half an hour of wandering, he found himself back on campus. Making his way down familiar streets, he returned to the dorm, lingering outside the door as he collected his nerves. There was no way of knowing if she'd want to see him at all. With a deep breath, he pushed his way inside. 

“Bertolt!” Annie exclaimed, standing up and stepping over to him. 

“Annie...” he breathed quietly, rubbing his forehead. “Listen, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to blow up like that.”

“It's okay, I...” Annie sighed, gazing up at Bertolt with wide, sympathetic eyes. “I never knew you felt that way about me.”

Bertolt turned away, shrugging his shoulders in a desperate effort to seem nonchalant. “It's alright. I get it. You're crazy for Mr. Braun and I'm just your roommate. I under-”

Annie cut the boy off by pulling his head down, pressing her lips against his. His eyes shot open but he quickly melted into the kiss, allowing the blonde to lead the embrace. She slipped her tongue into his mouth her hand slipping up his neck and into his hair.

They didn't part from each other until their lungs were burning for air. They panted deeply, giggling as they met each others' eyes. “So... what now?” Bertolt asked suddenly. 

Annie grinned at him wolfishly. “How about we... take off our shirts... get in bed... watch some TV... and figure it out tomorrow?” she replied, pausing to undress. Left in briefs and a tight tank top, she jumped into bed, sliding under the sheets. 

Bertolt smiled at the girl, pulling his shirt over his head and kicking off his pants. He joined her and she snuggled against his chest, pecking him on the lips once more.


	10. Zehn

Annie was nervous to go back to classes on Tuesday.

No, scratch that. Annie was fucking _terrified_ to go back to classes on Tuesday.

She had spent the entire three-day weekend with Bertolt, cuddling, kissing, and watching their favorite shows. As much as she enjoyed spending time with the brunet, she didn't know how to face Reiner. There wasn't exactly a social guideline on how to tell your college professor that you had started a tentative relationship with your roommate almost immediately after screwing said professor's brains out.

Anxiously biting at her short fingernails, the blonde perched on the corner of her bed with her phone tightly clutched in her hand. She stared blankly at the text bubble on the device's screen, too deep in thought to comprehend the words. The soft smack of Bertolt's feet on the dorm room's wood floor brought Annie back to reality. The tall man strode by with damp hair and a ragged, pale blue towel draped around his hips. As he stooped over to retrieve clothes from their dresser, Annie admired his physique. She imagined running her hands across that soft skin, pale and soft with small beads of water trickling down. His lean back muscles flexed smoothly as he pulled a pair of boxers up his long legs and she grinned to herself.

Tearing her gaze away from the dressing boy, Annie turned her attention back to her smartphone, typing a brief reply to Eren and pressing send. Sliding from the bed, she pocketed her phone and stepped into her black Vans, briskly lacing the shoes. 

"You ready?" she asked, unlocking the apartment door. Bertolt met Annie's eyes with a warm smile a curt nod, a few wet raven locks plastered to his forehead. The breath slipped from Annie's lungs. He looked adorable and unbelievably kissable, so she obeyed her desires and stood on her tiptoes to capture his lips in a kiss. 

The blonde didn't know where her intense feelings for Bertolt had come from. Maybe she had been too focused on Reiner to notice him, maybe she had been pushing down feelings without knowing it, or maybe she was just crazy. All she knew was that she wanted to spend every waking moment with the tall boy in her embrace. 

Pulling away, breathless, she grabbed his hand and lead him to Ms. Zoë's lecture hall with a stupid grin spread across her face.

**~*~**

The clock struck the hour and the moment Annie had been dreading was upon her at last; third period was over. She breathed in deeply, exhaling loudly through her nose.

She and Bertolt had held hands and whispered in each other's ears all class. As expected, Reiner was furious, shooting Annie looks every chance he got. The two had ignored him, much to his displeasure. It was now the end of class, the other students chattering and exiting the lecture hall. The blonde stood, stepping forward and stopping at the front row of seats.

"Are you alright?" Bertolt asked quietly, squeezing her hand. 

"I just know Mr. Braun's going to talk to me."

"Can't you ignore him? You don't want to have sex with him again, do you?" he joked, his tone cold, obviously veiling anger.

"Listen, Bertolt. You know I care about you, but I left things messy with him. He's going to talk to me.. It's inevitable."

"I know, but I don't like it. He... irks me." 

"Because he had sex with me before you had a chance to make a move?"

Bertolt's jaw fell open but now words came out. "I-"

"It's okay, Bert. I get it, alright? But I need to take care of this. If I don't do it now, it'll only get worse." 

Their eyes locked in a heated glare. After a few moments of silence, Bertolt sighed deeply and lowered his gaze. "Fine," he conceded, tightening his grip on the strap of his bag. He released her hand from his pressed his lips to her temple. "Be careful."

Bertolt slipped into the hall and Annie strolled to the front of the room, crossing her arms. "Get it over with, Reiner," she spat to the man leaning across his desk.

There was a long pause in which neither spoke. After some time, the platinum blond cleared his throat and straightened his back. "Leonhart." His voice was low and rougher than usual.

"Enough cryptic bullshit, spit it out."

Reiner whirled around, chest puffed out and eyes alight with rage. "What the fuck, Annie?" he hissed, face pulled into a dark scowl.

"What?" she replied coolly, biting her tongue and maintaining a neutral expression.

"Don't give me that shit!' he roared, stepping closer and clenching his fists at his sides. "You play around with me for months... You start some clearly fake thing with that dork roommate of yours and when you finally decide to fuck me, you're snuggling up with the giraffe boy again!?"

"Bertolt," she growled, trying to ignore the blood rushing through her ears. "His name is Bertolt and he actually gives a damn about me."

"Are you saying I don't?"

Her cool demeanor cracked and she bared her teeth. "That's exactly what I'm saying! You don't care about me, all you want is a quick fuck now and then!"

"Have you ever even entertained the idea that I might actually have feelings for you, Annie!?"

"Don't fucking lie to me!" she screamed, her head swimming from the sheer volume of her outcry. "I spent so many nights dreaming of you, hoping and praying and _wishing_ you felt _anything_ for me _at all_! And now you want to claim you've felt real things for me all along? Don't you fucking dare patronize me!"

"I'm not patronizing you! What do I have to fucking say to you to prove it!?"

"Nothing! There's not a damn thing you could possibly say to make up for everything you've fucking done to me. You act like I'm the one who started this... whatever this is, but I'm not! _I_ didn't play around with _you_ , _you_ played around with _me_! You're the one who initiated this, giving me bedroom eyes and making me stay after class. Wearing your tight clothes and touching me. You're the one who started it, not me!"

"Oh, don't pretend you did it for my sake," the blond retorted, his voice calm yet biting. "You wanted me from the moment you saw me. You could have ignored me, you could have just left when I called you over after class. But you didn't. You stayed, you went along with it, you _decided_ to play the game with me. You made yourself the mouse through your own volition, so quit acting like this is just some unrequited affection."

"I- You..." Annie stuttered and stumbled over her words, knowing he was right. 

"You know what I'm saying is the truth. No matter how much you like the little brunet boy, you know you still want me. You still want to touch me, want to go to dinner with me and suck me off and feel my cock in you. Go on now, go running to him and cry about how mean I was. Have him cradle you in his arms while you imagine it's me holding you. But remember, I'll be waiting when you're ready to accept reality." With that, Reiner strode from the room, turning the tables and leaving Annie speechless in the empty lecture hall for a change.


	11. Elf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been a while, my apologies. taking a bit of a turn here, hope it isn't too bad.

"Annie!" 

"Come on, Annie, please!"

"Just talk to me."

"What did he say to you?"

The blonde was in bed, hidden under the covers. Bertolt was seated on the edge of the adjacent mattress, his eyes clouded with worry. Annie had skipped the rest of the day's classes, coming back to the dorm and sending a Bertolt a short text to let him know. Ever since the boy had gotten home, he had been questioning her endlessly.

"Please, say something. Anything."

She grunted lowly, tugging her blanket over her head. 

" _Annie_."

"Just get in here," she groaned, motioning to the other side of her bed. Bertolt complied, pulling his shirt off and slipping under the covers. Beneath the sheets, he lifted a hand to Annie's face, tucking one of her golden locks behind her ear. Her cerulean eyes flickered open, gazing at the him with emotion. Moving closer, she didn't have to speak for him to know what she wanted. He wound his arms around her, stroking her lower back. She sighed, burying her face in the crook of his neck. 

"Are you okay?" he spoke up after a long silence, keeping his voice quiet. Annie didn't respond, tracing circles across the boy's shoulder. 

"Bertolt..." she whispered, pulling away to gaze back into his olive pools. "Do you think I'm only with you because of him?"

"Him? You mean Reiner?"

"...Yeah."

"No, why? Do you?"

She looked away quickly. 

"Annie, did you let him get into your head?"

"He made sense, Bertolt."

"Annie... You can't let a predator like him do that to you."

"But that's just it!" she retorted, pushing his frame away to see him better. "He's not a predator, it's my fault. It's like he said, I could have ignored him. I could have stayed away, but I didn't. I kept coming back. Part of me wanted it all along."

"That doesn't make it okay. You may have thought he was hot, but everyone does. Hell, so do I," he added with a chuckle. "But you could have just had sex with him if you really wanted to. But instead you stayed away, even if you did mess around a bit ."

Annie inhaled shakily, pressing her face against his chest. She could hear each heavy beat of his heart . She lifted her head, smiling softy for a moment before closing the gap between them. She took the lead, positioning herself on top of him as her tongue slipped into his mouth. He returned the gesture slowly, clumsily knocking his teeth against hers. 

They pulled away from each other in pain, laughing lightly for moment before returning to the kiss. Her hands softly ran through his hair as his roamed her back beneath the fabric of her sports bra. As they continued the embrace, Annie noticed Bertolt's erection pressing against her thigh. She gently reached down beneath his shorts, hesitantly squeezing him through his underwear. He moaned breathily into her lips, his hips bucking. 

"Bertolt," she husked, swallowing thickly. "We- are you... ready? For this?"

"Annie, I've been ready for this since I moved in," he replied, eyes twinkling. 

The blonde smirked, curling her fingers around the edge of her bra and lifting the garment off in one fluid movement. Pushing the sheets back, she straddled his legs and pulled his shorts down, winding her hand through the flap of his boxers. As she stroked his manhood, he threw his head back, grunting. Removing his briefs, leaned down and engulfed his cock in her mouth, suctioning around him. 

"Annie, fuck!" he growled, fisting the sheets beneath him. 

She kept her movements slow and passionate rather than quick and sloppy like she had been with Reiner. She relished each grunt and groan she forced from his throat, content to focus on his pleasure instead of her own. A hand bluntly rose to her head, pushing her down and stroking her hair. It wasn't long before she could feel him tensing, his legs twitching beneath her. Without warning, he was shooting in her mouth, a haphazard yelp slipping from his lips. She swallowed carefully before pulling away, a string of saliva connecting her mouth to his member.

He looked away from her, cheeks bright red. "I'm sorry, Annie, I-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. It's fine. You'll get better with practice," she replied, eyes dark and suggestive.

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me. This was about you."

Sharing a soft smile, they settled in each other's embrace and drifted to sleep together.

**~*~**

It was almost ten o'clock when there was a heavy pounding at the door. Bertolt sat up, rubbing his eyes, dimly noticing the loss of Annie's form against him. A yellow piece of note paper caught his eyes from the nightstand. Placing his feet on the floor, he lifted the paper to his eyes, reading slowly. 

_heading to work, don't wait up. be back around 5:30 ~Annie_

The person on the other side of the door knocked once more, startling him back to reality. His mind still cloudy, he absently padded to the door, swinging it open to see a face that made his own features crease in displeasure. 

"Reiner." It was an open-ended statement, his tone breathing contempt. 

"Hoover."

"Annie's not here."

"What makes you think I'm here for Annie?"

Bertolt took a half-step back, pondering the implications of his words. "What do you want, then?"

"I want to have a little chat with you."

"No way!" the boy retorted, crossing his arms defensively. "If you think you're going to persuade me to break up with Annie, you'll have to think again."

"What makes you think I'm trying to get you to break up with Annie?"

Bertolt was left speechless, frustration rising in the pit of his stomach. He opened his mouth, glaring viciously at the teacher, but no words came out.

"Exactly." The blond pushed past the brunet with ease, strolling into the apartment with his jaw angled upward in confidence.

"Hey! Get out!"

"Why?" Reiner replied lowly, eyes darkening. "Why can't we just talk for a while?"

"Because! You... and Annie... and the sex..." he choked out meekly, not meeting the other man's eyes. 

"Oh really? If you ask me..." the shorter man stalked forward, pinning Bertolt to the wall without even touching him. He leaned in close, hot breath whispering across the boy's bare neck and shoulder. "That's all the more reason to get acquainted."

Reiner's husky tone made Bertolt shiver, heat rushing to his face. "Wh-what do you mean?" Suddenly, teeth were biting into his earlobe, a squeak slipping from his lips.

"You know exactly what I mean..." A pair of lips were pressing against his neck, right over the pulse point. His heart was pounding in his ears, his throat dry. It took a moment for the brunet to return to his senses, shoving the blond away.

"Get off me, you pervert! I thought you were all in love with Annie, but you're just a dirty old man! I'm reporting you to the university for this!" 

"Please, you'd never."

"And why not?"

"Because deep inside, whether you want to admit it or not, there's a small part of you that knows Annie still wants me. You know that's why she never reported me herself. You know it's not over, and you couldn't go on with your relationship if you upset her by sending me away. Because then you'd know. Then you'd know for sure that she really does want me, not you."

"But she... I- She does!" Bertolt stuttered weakly, knowing he had no argument. 

"That's right. But, there's another reason why you wouldn't report me."

"What's that?"

Reiner strode forward, reaching down and clutching Bertolt's stiff manhood through his boxers. The brunet groaned, biting his lip. "You'd never tell the university I touched you because you'd have to admit I turned you on."

Releasing his grip, the blond lifted his hand and plunged it beneath the the boy's waistband, stroking him from base to tip. Bertolt bit back a moan, trying to fight his building arousal. Reiner quickened his motions, squeezing and sliding his fist up and down. The tall boy whimpered and bucked his hips, the sensation spreading through him like fire. A brawny hand pinched and rolled his left nipple and that was the end of it. He was whining and squirming and cumming hard, soiling his briefs with his seed.

Reiner licked his fingers, stepping into the hallway. "Tell them about it, I dare you. Tell your girlfriend and your peers and the head of the university that another man made you cum in your pants. _I dare you_." And just as swiftly as he had come, he was gone.


	12. Zwölf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait. special thanks to anon Darius Wilson for reminding me this story existed.

The next morning, Bertolt awoke with Annie wrapped around his midsection. Guilt pooled in his stomach as he watched her peaceful breathing. His mind drifted to the events of the previous evening. He'd gotten so mad at her for being with Reiner and he'd gone and done the same thing. Sort of.

The lanky boy slipped from the bed, padding to the kitchen. He turned on the coffee maker, running his hands through his hair. How was he going to tell Annie about what had happened? Was he even going to tell her about it at all? How would she react? There were too many variables, he had to stay quiet. But the red hot shame stabbing through his gut tried to convince him otherwise. 

"Morning," came the blonde's voice as she stepped into the kitchen, placing a peck on Bertolt's cheek. He forced a smile and quickly glanced away, opening the refrigerator merely to hide his face.

"You okay?" Annie asked, gently squeezing his shoulder. The boy tensed, his blood running ice cold in his chest. _Am I really that obvious?_ he pondered frantically, pretending to search for something in the fridge. 

"Uh, yeah. Just, er, looking for some... eggs."

"In the door of the refrigerator?"

Bertolt paused, feeling like a complete moron. 

"You never know," he croaked weakly, mentally slapping himself for his awkwardness.

"Wait a minute, eggs? You're making breakfast?"

"Yup, of course. What else would I need eggs for?"

"Hey, I don't know what you German people do with your eggs!" she joked, playfully elbowing him in the ribs.

He replied with a dry chuckle and a forced smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Anyway, I guess eggs are ideally for cooking, but there's one tiny issue with that..." Bertolt gritted his teeth, steadying himself on the refrigerator door as if it were the only thing holding him upright. Why was she still talking? He had meant for his quip about eggs to be a quick escape from speaking, from facing her, not a full-blown conversation. 

"What's that?" he growled, trying his hardest to keep his tone pleasant.

"You can't cook."

"Yes, I can," he blurted, squinting his eyes shut and praying to every deity known to man that she wouldn't have anything else to say.

"What are you talking about? You've said it yourself, you can't-"

"I can learn!" Bertolt barked sharply, snapping and interrupting her mid-sentence. His ebony brows were pulled down over his eyes, his face contorted in rage.

"Fine, whatever." Annie retorted, her voice clipped and harsh, as she strode from the room. 

The tall boy groaned, cradling his head in his hands. He hadn't meant to be so rude. With a keen ear, he heard shuffling from the other room and shot a not-so-subtle glance over his shoulder to see the blonde throwing her grey sweatshirt on, already having changed into her jeans and black Chuck Taylors. 

"Where are you going?" he asked, cautiously hovering in the kitchen archway.

"Out," came the blunt reply.

"Out where?"

"What do you care, egg boy?" she snarled, deep azure fire blazing in her eyes. Without another word, Annie pocketed her keys and stomped from the dorm.

Bertolt was left in shock and despair, his chest aching and his knees suddenly feeling weak beneath him. He crumpled to the floor, tugging fitfully on his short hair. He wondered for a moment if Annie had felt the same way when he'd walked out on her and the thought intensified the pangs of guilt burning through him. His emotions were a whirlwind in his head. He was angry and tired and sad and ashamed and he just wanted to close his eyes and have it all be okay, have it all be normal again.

Amidst his hazy feelings, Bertolt glowered at the thought of Mr. Braun's meddling. If Annie had ended up in someone else's history class, none of this would be happened. She wouldn't be oddly infatuated with her teacher, he wouldn't have to worry if Annie really wanted him, and he wouldn't be overcome with guilt about cumming for another man. Another man who had fucked his girlfriend and made his life a living hell. 

The brunet suddenly stood, briskly throwing clothes on. He knew what he was doing was a bad idea, he could feel it deep within his bones, but he continued anyway. Dressed in an olive wife-beater with a black hoodie, faded jeans, and oxblood converse lace-ups, Bertolt grabbed his keys from the side table and slipped into the hall. Locking the apartment door behind himself, he hurried down the stairs with one single destination in mind.

**~*~**

The tall boy stood outside the lecture hall, heart drumming violently in his chest. _This is not a good idea,_ he reminded himself, but it didn't make a difference. He was there, he was upset, and he wanted nothing to do with logic. He wanted to scream and cry and throw his hands in the air. He wasn't sure what exactly he was expecting to get out of his excursion, but he was too pent up to care.

Steeling his confidence and setting his jaw, his fist rapped on the wood door three times.

"Come in." _His_ voice.

He did as he was told and opened the door, stepping in slowly. He kept his eyes firmly on the floor, breathing shakily. 

"I'm guessing you want notes from this week's lectures. Sorry about your luck, but you should have come to class."

Bertolt lifted his gaze in confusion to see Reiner sitting at his desk, back to him, furiously typing on his laptop.

"Not what I'm here for," he replied cryptically, his tone dark and vague.

The blond instantly recognized Bertolt's voice, spinning his desk chair around in surprise. His eyebrows quirked upward, amusedly staring up at the student through rectangular black glasses perched on the end of his nose. He shifted in his seat, balancing his elbows on the chair arms and bringing his hands together in slow, loud claps. 

"Bertolt Hoover, what a pleasure to see you again," Reiner announced arrogantly, standing. He strode past the boy and shut the door quietly, turning around with a smirk. "What can I do for you?" 

"You can fuck off," Bertolt growled, his eyes clouded with anger.

"Whoa now, language!" The blond commented, tongue-in-cheek. 

"Don't even start, Braun. I'm done with your constant arrogance. You're no better than anyone else, and you're certainly no better than me." Already things were going much different than Bertolt had expected. He wasn't sure where his outburst had come from, but he went with it.

"Well, I'm certainly better at pleasuring Annie..."

The senior seethed with fury. "Don't you dare bring Annie into this!"

"Why are you here, Hoover? To yell at me? Let me guess, something happened with your dearest girlfriend and you need someone to blame. Am I right?"

Bertolt's jaw hung open dimly. How could he see right through him?

"I thought so. And now you're wondering how I did that, yeah? I'm a people person, Hoover. I know what I'm doing." A confident grin spread across Reiner's face and all Bertolt could think was how sexy he looked with those glasses on. 

Wait. What?

The brunet shuffled uncomfortably, feeling his cock twitch in his pants. What was happening to him? He wasn't gay, right?

Mr. Braun stalked forward, eyes dark and predatory like a wolf staring down a rabbit, and he almost moaned out loud from the surge of arousal that lit up his stomach. He definitely had to rethink some things.

"Hoover, Hoover, Hoover..." Reiner tutted, less than a foot from Bertolt. "You and Annie both have the same problem. You act like you hate me and yet-" he paused to grab hold of the boy's erection through his jeans, "you keep coming back for more." Sweat danced along Bertolt's brow and he nervously bit his lip.

"I... I didn't come here for this," he muttered weakly, his head swimming.

"But you want it now, don't you?"

"No," he lied. He knew it was a lie, as bold and brash as claiming he owned the sun, but he said it anyway. At that point he wasn't lying to Reiner anymore, (for he could read him like a book anyway,) he was lying to himself. Anything was better than facing the reality that he was not only attracted to another man, but his university lecturer, the man who his girlfriend was enamored with. 

"Don't lie, pretty boy, it doesn't suit you. You're just embarrassed about being gay, right?"

"I'm not gay," he replied defensively, trying to remind himself. "I love Annie. I'm attracted to her."

"So you're bi, then?"

Bertolt stopped for a moment. That hadn't occurred to him. The teacher smiled knowingly and drew the boy out of his thoughts with a hard squeeze to his manhood. 

Without warning, he was pinning Bertolt to the wall with his body, his lips pressed frantically against his. The brunet didn't bother pretending and returned the kiss, opening his lips for Reiner's tongue. He unzipped his jacket, throwing it to the floor, and tentatively ran his hands across the older man's chest. He was hot and stiff and muscular, definitively male and oh so delicious. 

The guilt of kissing a man when he had a girlfriend was buzzing at the back of his mind, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. It had been so long since he'd been touched like that, kissed like that. Aside from Annie's blowjob and Reiner's surprise handjob the day before, he hadn't done anything sexual since high school back in Munich when he and a girl in his health class had sex in the back of his car after a lewd demonstration about how to put on a condom. But what Reiner was doing to him was so much more, so much better. His heart was beating out of his chest and he never wanted to stop.

"Shit, fuck, Mr. Braun..." he hissed, grinding his hips against the other man's. The blond groaned lowly, unbuttoning his shirt like lightning and pulling Bertolt's wife beater over his head. Hands and lips and cocks were everywhere, jeans unzipping and boxers being pushed down. It was heavy and hot and furious, rushed for no reason, both men aroused and needy for each other. 

After far too much preamble, teacher and student stood before each other naked, a pile of garments on the floor. Reiner padded to his desk, hurriedly moving his laptop and paperwork to his chair. Rummaging in a drawer while Bertolt wantonly watched, he retrieved a travel-size bottle of lubricant. "Bend over the desk," he ordered, his tone firm and dominant.

A cold blade of fear pierced Bertolt's aroused stupor. This was a step he wasn't sure he was ready to take. But he was so, so turned on, his body begging for Reiner's touch. Chuckling to hide his anxious nerves, he complied and leaned across the desk, displaying his bare rear to the blond. "Do you always keep lube in your desk?" he asked playfully, desperately trying to diffuse his anxiety.

"You never know what might happen," Mr. Braun replied huskily, He loudly snapped the lid of the bottle open, drizzling the cold liquid onto the brunet's hole, making him shiver. He spread the lube around, coating his index finger before gently penetrating Bertolt with the digit. The boy tensed, riding out the unusual sensation. Reiner pumped slowly, taking care to not hurt the younger man.

Adding a second finger, the blond began scissoring Bertolt's tight pucker. He hissed out in pain, his knuckles white from gripping the desk beneath him. Reiner quietly shushed the boy, leaning down to capture his lips in a scorching kiss. Having thoroughly stretched the student's hole, Mr. Braun positioned himself behind the bent frame, the head of his member teasing Bertolt's entrance. With a steady push, the blond slipped inside, his manhood spearing the boy's inner walls open. 

Bertolt groaned gutturally, his ass stinging and buzzing. The feeling was entirely new to him and he relished the sensation of being filled as the pain slowly subsided. "M-move," he choked out after a long pause, blinking back tears in the corners of his eyes. The blond did as asked and pulled out, sliding back in slowly. He repeated the motion, picking up speed and striking the brunet's prostate. He cried out from under the other man, seeing stars as pleasure exploded within him.

"Fuck, Reiner," he moaned, stroking his length in time with his lecturer's thrusts. 

"Bertolt," the breathed back, gripping the boy's narrow hips as he increased his force. "Is this how you want it? Rough and dirty like a wild animal?"

The man's ministrations were rewarded with a cacophony of grunts and whimpers from Bertolt. "I asked you a question, boy!" he admonished, bringing his hand down on the brunet's round asscheek. 

"Yes!" he groaned, grinding back against the elder's hips. "Yes, that's how I want it."

"Look at you, whining like a bitch in heat on my cock when you've got Annie back at home. What a naughty slut you are..." Reiner plunged in and out with all his strength, the lecture hall echoing with rhythmic slaps of skin on skin. Bertolt grabbed onto his length and jacked it furiously, chasing his release. 

"Oh God, please!" he cried, hovering on the edge of orgasm. A scream ripped from his throat as he came, his whole body shuddering and shaking with the force of his climax. With his ass clenching around Reiner's member, the other man shot into his ass, warming him from the inside out. 

The two men laid together, panting heavily, for a few moments before the blond pulled his softening girth from the boy. Grabbing the olive wife-beater from the floor, he cleaned the cum and lube from the younger man's ass, bending down to thrust his tongue against Bertolt's. Dressing himself once more, Reiner straightened his crooked glasses and slid his messenger bag over his shoulder. 

"Good luck explaining this to your girlfriend," he taunted, strolling out the door and leaving a the nude boy alone in the lecture hall with his guilty consciousness.


	13. Dreizehn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy new year. I don't really know what this story has become or where it's going, but here's another chapter at long last.

The sound of a key in the lock roused Bertolt from the essay he way halfheartedly typing. He froze in place, his blood running cold. He wasn't sure if he could face Annie after being fucked by Reiner only two short hours before.  
  
The door swung open and the blonde stepped in, smiling weakly. "Hey," she greeted softly, lifting her hand is a gentle wave.  
  
"Hey," he replied, voice cold and empty.  
  
Annie kicked her shoes off, sauntering over to her bed and taking a seat on the edge of it. 'Listen, Bertolt, I'm sorry."  
  
The boy was surprised to hear an apology for something that was entirely his fault. He glanced in her direction, an eyebrow raised. "For what?"  
  
"For overreacting. I shouldn't have run out like that, it wasn't a big deal."  
  
"No, Annie, you don't have to apologize for that. I should be the one saying sorry, I was just being an ass cause I was... tense." Bertolt knew he was treading on thin ice by discussing the morning's events, but the nagging guilt at the back of his mind forced him to address it.  
  
"Tense? Is something wrong?" Annie asked, tone clouded with concern.  
  
Bertolt squinted his eyes shut, wishing he could go back in time and stop himself from saying that. Saying no would be a lie and the last thing he wanted was to trap himself in a tangle of dishonesty. Yet at the same time, saying yes would prompt an interrogation he wasn't sure if he could bear answering.  
  
"Bertolt?" the girl was suddenly next to him in his bed, an arm around his shoulders. He shook his head, shuffling away from her touch.  
  
"I don't deserve you, Annie..." he muttered, shoving his face in his hands.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I messed up."  
  
"What... did you? Bertolt, whatever it is, I'm sure I'll be able to understand. Just, tell me."  
  
"It's not that simple, Annie!" he cried, standing up and striding to the other side of the room. "I can't even look at _myself_ the same way anymore, how can I expect _you_ to?"  
  
"Bertolt, you're scaring me. Please, tell me what happened."  
  
The brunet's head was swimming, everything crashing down around him. He was in too deep with nothing to do but tell the truth, so he took in a long breath and spoke. "Reiner and I fucked."  
  
A long silence ensued. An inordinate amount of time passed, Annie's wide crystal blue eyes gazing into Bertolt's pained brown-green ones. Bertolt groaned and flopped onto the floor, lowering his head between his knees and tugging his hair in frustration.  
  
"How?" Annie finally spoke up, her voice jarred and vacant.  
  
"How what?" he replied, lifting his gaze from the floor.  
  
"How? How did it happen? I mean, you've hated Mr. Braun ever since you found out about... us. How exactly did you go from hatred to...?"  she didn't have to say the words for Bertolt to know what she meant.  
  
Bertolt sighed deeply, scratching the back of his neck. "Last night, after you left, he came over. He talked a bunch of weird seductive stuff and then he... came onto me."  
  
"Came onto you how?"  
  
"He gave me a handjob."  
  
"And you let him?"  
  
"I- I wasn't in my right mind. He- I just wasn't thinking straight. It all happened so fast and he was threatening me and I just..." he trailed off, not knowing how to finish the sentence.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because, I was embarrassed and angry at myself for letting it happen. I gave you hell for doing stuff with Mr. Braun and then I did the exact same thing. That's why I was such a dick this morning."  
  
"Bert, it's not your fault that he did that to you. You have nothing to be- wait. If a handjob is all that happened then, when did you two...?"  
  
"When you left today, I was really frustrated and angry, so I left to see Mr. Braun and... things happened."  
  
Annie suddenly rose from her perch on her mattress, face scrunched. "Hold on, this was just today? While I was gone, you were out having sex with Reiner!?"  
  
Bertolt too stood, retorting with rushed words coming a mile a minute. "I didn't plan for it to happen! I was upset and I didn't know what to do! I wanted someone to blame for me being stupid and I was running on autopilot. I went there and he called me out and he looked really hot with glasses on and it was confusing and wrong and all of the sudden we were fucking against his desk! Words can't explain how sorry I am, Annie. If I could go back and stop myself from ever letting him touch me, I would!"  
  
"Do you expect me to forgive you just like that? You had a huge fit over me doing things with Mr. Braun! You wouldn't let it go, all passive aggressive. You gave me a hard time despite everything I told you and now you want me to just pretend it's all okay?"  
  
"No, I know it's not just going to be okay, I-"  
  
"Remember when I told you about having sex with Mr. Braun?"  
  
Bertolt quirked an eyebrow. "Yes..?"  
  
"Do you remember what happened after?"  
  
"I, uh, yelled and walked out on you."  
  
"And yet you expect an apology to make it all better now that you're the one who screwed up?"  
  
"Annie, I-"  
  
A light rap on the door cut Bertolt's sentence short. Annie glanced accusingly at him, but he frowned and shrugged his shoulders. The blonde stood and opened the door to see Reiner leaned against the doorway with catlike eyes and a wolfish grin. 


	14. Vierzehn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a somewhat timely update? crazy, I know. I'm quite proud of this chapter, I hope you enjoy.

"You know, it is rather disrespectful to talk about people behind their back..." Reiner drawled, his smirk intensifying.  
  
"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Annie spat, crossing her arms.  
  
"I figured I'd have to play the median after what happened with Bertolt today. Based on what I overheard, I assume he told you?"  
  
"He did, but that's none of your damn business," she retorted, shooting him a cold, dead glare.  
  
He raised an eyebrow in mock surprise. "Isn't it? It seems to be inherently my business, considering this is about me."  
  
"You're the most arrogant person I've ever met!" Annie growled. "What makes you think this is all about you?"  
  
"Oh? It's not about me? Do tell, what's it about, then? You poor babies are _oh-so_ conflicted about liking each other even though you cheated, waah. Come on, be realistic."  
  
Bertolt stood, butting his way into the conversation. " _We're_ being unrealistic? You're the one who thinks you're some magical sex god nobody can resist fucking."  
  
"Neither of you could."  
  
The brunet's tense body language relaxed in defeat and Annie patted his shoulder in pity. Reiner chuckled, pushing his way into the dorm. "You can't just keep running in circles like chickens with your heads cut off. We're all here now. You two can choose to sit down with me and talk it out, or you can continue on with the soap opera theatrics. What'll it be?"  
  
Annie and Bertolt met each others' eyes, knowing Reiner was right. The blonde sighed deeply and shut the apartment door, flopping begrudgingly onto her bed. The brunet settled next to her, staring at the floor in discomfort. "Well, what do you want to talk about, genius?" Annie huffed, crossing her arms once more. "Now that Bertolt and I both have fucked you and walked out on each other, where do we go from here?"  
  
The platinum blond took a seat across from Annie and Bertolt on the latter's bed. "I think there's a rather simple solution to our problem."  
  
"And that would be?" Annie replied, tone and posture hostile.  
  
Reiner's eyes flashed with something neither student could name. "Have you ever heard of polyamory?"  
  
Annie's jaw dropped and Bertolt's gaze snapped up to the teacher's. "You're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting, are you?"  
  
"That depends. What do you think I'm suggesting?"  
  
"That the three of us kinda... have a relationship... _together_."  
  
"Then yes, I am."  
  
Annie shook her head, lifting a hand indignantly. "You're out of your mind, Braun!"  
  
"Am I really? If I'm calculating things right, then everyone here is interested in everyone else here. You're attracted to myself and Bertolt. Bertolt is attracted to you _and_ me. Is that right?"  
  
The two students nodded lowly in shame and embarrassment.  
  
"Alright then. If I'm attracted to both of you as well, what's the issue? We're all into each other, so what's wrong with the three of us being together?"  
  
"But how would that even work?" Annie retorted.  
  
"Simple, you'd have two boyfriends and Bertolt and I would have a boyfriend and a girlfriend."  
  
"That's ridiculous! I mean, where would the relationship even _go_? How would we go out to dinner? What-"  
  
"I say we should do it,"  
  
Reiner and Annie both widened their eyes at Bertolt.  
  
"What?" the blonde replied, shaken.  
  
"I think we should do it. Come on, what's the worst that could happen? We all like each other, so, in theory, it makes perfect sense. If things don't work out, we can break it off and go from there. But until then, I think we ought to give it a shot."  
  
Annie mutely stared at the two men.  
  
"What do you you say, Leonhart?" the instructor asked, grinning a sparkling, toothy grin. "Boyfriends?"  
  
"You realize we'd have to keep this on the down-low, right? One student or professor catches wind of this and you'll get reported to the head of the university and get your teaching license revoked."  
  
"That's a risk I'm willing to take."  
  
Looking back and forth between the older blond man and the younger brunet boy, Annie let out a dramatic, forced sigh. "Alright, fine." Reiner and Bertolt lit up with excitement and joy, smiling broadly. "But we're going to need to iron out how sex between the three of us will work."  
  
"All in due time, blondie," Reiner quipped, standing to kick his black leather dress shoes off by the foot of Annie's bed. Laying down on the mattress is an alluring pose, he continued. "Now how's about we spend our weekend watching movies and fondling each other?"  
  
"Here here!" Bertolt contended with a laugh, crawling into bed with Reiner and motioning for Annie to join. She rolled her eyes in amusement, slipping out of her hoodie before walking to the other side of the bed. As she settled in next to her teacher, she noticed the man pressing light kisses to Bertolt's neck and her gaze darkened at the sight.  
  
Rolling onto his back, Mr. Braun tucked an arm around each of the seniors' frames, smirking contentedly as Annie grabbed the television remote to turn on a movie. With a satisfied grunt, he pulled the two closer, grinning like an idiot as they snuggled into his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when I wrote this chapter, I didn't plan on ending things here. I had planned on continuing the story, but I honestly don't know where to further take the plot. what I have here makes a rather solid (albeit slightly open-ended,) closing, and until further notice this story is complete.
> 
> whether or not I'll ever pick this story back up or write a sequel has yet to be seen, but for now, it's done. I sincerely thank those of you who read, commented, subscribed, bookmarked, and left kudos. I'll still be writing other things and I hope to hear from you all again.  
> \- Etwas_Schlau


End file.
